warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dawnwake
oh my god i loaf him now he might be one of my favorite ocs coding by mooneffects Appearance Dawnwake was a large, sleek tabby tom with golden and orange fur. He had green eyes and large paws. His tail was short, bobbed, almost, and he had a white underbelly. Personality Dawnwake was always a big rule follower. Even if one of his closest friends had broken the warrior code, he would immediately report them to his leader. Dawnwake also was very strict. When he became deputy, he was very harsh on hunting patrols and cats who were late. underneath all his gruffness, though, was a softie who only cared about everyone. History Dawnwake was born as Dawnkit to his loving parents Lightpelt an Quicktoe. His father, Lightpelt, raised him to be a strict follower of the warrior code and always to be honest and loyal. When Dawnpaw became an apprentice, his brother, Gorsepaw, could never seem to stay out of trouble. Dawnpaw saw it as his duty to report to the clan leader whenever Gorsepaw put a paw out of line. The clan leader developed a close relationship with Dawnpaw. When Dawnpaw and Gorsepaw became Dawnwake and Gorsetail, Dawnwake was always asked to lead patrols. He was seen has a loyal warrior to his clan. That is why, when Lightningstar's deputy Cloverheart was killed in a fox attack, Dawnwake was tmade the new deputy. Gorsetail started to become jealous of his brother's superiority in the clan, and once tried to attack his brother. This result in the first time Dawnwake had not reported a code breaker to Lightningstar, out of loyalty to his only brother, as he knew this could get Gorsetail exiled. He instead ignored Gorsetail for the remainder of his deputyship. One day, about a quarter moon after his incident with Gorsetail, a she-cat named Lightheart started to take an interest in him. a few moons later, and they were mates. Eventually, Lightheart revealed she was expecting Dawnwake's kits. the days Lightheart was in the nursery, Dawnwake was reluctant to leave her side. He would always bring her the best prey from the fresh-kill pile and would sleep with her in the nursery on the days she wasn't feeling well. When the kits came, Dawnwake and Lightheart loved them with all their hearts. They named the she-kit Beekit and the tom Seedkit. When Beepaw and Seedpaw were made apprentices, Dawnwake thought he could never be prouder. He would help the practice battle moves and hunting techniques. Then one day, everything was ruined. Beepaw and Seedpaw were out on a patrol with their mentors when they followed a badger scent. They expected only one one badger, but there was a whole den full of them. The small patrol fought valiantly, but Beepaw and Seedpaw's mentor died in the attack. filled with rage and grief, Seedpaw bravely killed the bager who had killed his sister and his mentor. Beepaw's mentor and Seedpaw carried the bodies back to camp to a heartbroken Dawnwake and Lightheart. Lightningstar made Seedpaw a warrior with the name of Seedsting for his bravery. Dawnwake was proud of his son, but grieved deeply for his daughter who never recieved her warrior name. Moons later, Dawnwake retired to the elders den. His brother Gorsetail and his mate Lightheart joined him a moon later. Dawnwake made a better relationship with Gorsetail, and they soon became close friends. On a once happy morning in Greenleaf, Gorsetail and Lightheart awoke to find Dawnwake dead. he had died peacefully in the night. The Clan held a ceremony for the tom, and every cat mourned him. The grief hit them hard. However, Dawnwake still watched over his beloved clan in StarClan, reunited with his daughter, Beepaw. Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Deputies Category:Elders Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Content (SplashfireTheWarrior) Category:Content (Splish Splash Sploosh) Category:StarClan Cats